Engines take various approaches to increase exhaust temperature during an engine start to increase catalyst converter activity, and thereby reduce emissions. In one approach, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,539, airflow is pumped in to an engine exhaust manifold, while the cylinders are operated rich, to generate an exothermic reaction of rich gasses and oxygen.
However, the inventors herein have recognized that when such a system is used in a configuration where the airflow is drawn from downstream of a mass airflow sensor, various types of degradation may occur. As one example, inlet and outlet couplings can become loose or disconnected, thereby affecting operation. In such a system, a disconnected inlet hose may produce an excessively lean air-fuel ratio. Alternatively, a disconnected outlet hose may produce an excessively rich mixture. In either case, the pump is still functioning yet operation may be degraded.
Further, in another example, even when pump hoses are functioning, pump degradation of the pump itself may occur. There also may be engine operating conditions where even properly functioning elements may produce degraded operation.
At least some of these and other situations may be addressed, in one example, by a system for an engine having an intake system and an exhaust system. The system comprises an airflow sensor coupled to the intake system; an air pump having at least an inlet side and an outlet side, said inlet side having a first coupling to the intake system downstream of said airflow sensor, said outlet side having a second coupling to the exhaust system; and a controller coupled to the engine, said controller, during operation, identifying whether degradation has occurred to at least one of said first and second couplings, and providing an indication of said identified degradation.
In this way, it may be possible to provide a configuration that enables accurate air-fuel ratio control (since the total amount of airflow in the exhaust can be measured from the airflow sensor) while also providing accurate diagnostics. In one example, it is possible to accurately indicate inlet or outlet coupling degradation without requiring additional sensors in the secondary air system, such as an additional mass airflow sensor, or a pressure differential sensor measurement (although they could be added, if desired).
In another embodiment, at least some of the above issues and other issues may be addressed by a system for an engine having an intake system and an exhaust system. The system comprises an airflow sensor coupled to the intake system; an air pump having at least an inlet side and an outlet side; a first duct having at least a first end coupled to said inlet of said pump and a second end coupled to the intake system downstream of said airflow sensor; a second duct having at least a first end coupled to said outlet of said pump and a second end coupled to the exhaust system; and a controller coupled to the engine, said controller, during operation, identifying whether degradation has occurred to at least said pump based on a ratio of a first and second pump flow estimates, and providing an indication of said identified degradation.
In this way, it may be possible to determine pump degradation based on whether a ratio of pump flow estimates is within a selected range to reduce the effect of estimation errors on diagnostic determinations. In other words, rather than simply considering whether absolute pump flow is outside an allowable range, it is possible to use a relative ratio of pump flows (such as after pump turn on and before pump turn off), thereby reducing the relative effect of estimation errors.
In still another embodiment, at least some of the above issues and other issues may be addressed by a system for an engine having an intake system and an exhaust system. The system comprises an airflow sensor coupled to the intake system; an air pump having at least an inlet side and an outlet side; a first duct having at least a first coupling to the intake system downstream of said airflow sensor, and a second coupling to the exhaust system; and a controller coupled to the engine, said controller discontinuing pump flow when manifold vacuum or pump flow is below a threshold.
In this way, conditions may be reduced or avoided in which the benefits of increased heat generation during engine starting conditions may be outweighed by increased fuel economy and lost engine output.
An advantage of several of the above features is that it may be possible to isolate and distinguish between various types of degradation. This can be beneficial to determine which diagnostic codes to set and thereby indicate more precise diagnostic information to vehicle mechanics, for example.